Orion Black
by Sympathetic-Moron
Summary: Harry is not quite who he thinks he is. VoldemortxHarry
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hi, I don't have a beta so please bear with me. I Don't Own Anything!

~#~#~#~

Harry sighed silently looking sadly at the head table, he had just recently found out that Dumbledore planned on killing him as soon as Voldemort was dead. He shifted his eyes to look at Ron and Hermione . They were getting paid from his vaults to be friends with him. Harry frowned, if they were going to be like that than he was going to be someone else someone they wouldn't mess around with, someone no one would bother, someone that was him not what he was expected to be. Harry blinked at a spot on the wall that was glowing an eerie blue. He stood up and walked over to it ignoring the stares he was getting and touched. A light flashed blinding everyone in the hall except Harry was at the center of it.

When everyone could see again Harry had disappeared.

~#~#~#~

When Harry opened his eyes he was in a dusty room full of cobwebs and furniture covered in white sheets. Harry reached up to make sure his glasses had survived the trip and found them gone. Harry looked around he could see fine in fact he could see better that he had with his glasses on. Harry got up and went over to the antique mirror he had seen in the corner of the room. It was spotless to Harry's relief, he hadn't liked the idea of cleaning off a dirty antique.

The person in the mirror was not Harry it was someone else definitely not Harry. Harry did not have angelic features and wispy black hair that fell perfectly down to his waist and framed his face perfectly. Harry didn't have eyes that shined with mischief and fun. Harry definitely did have green eyes, but they weren't liquid emerald like the bo-no man in the mirror. Harry decided at this was an enchanted mirror and went off to the widow opening it to let some air in and to look outside in an attempt to figure out where he was.

Harry pulled out a ponytail, he had gotten them for Hermione originally, and pulled his suddenly long hair out of his face,

"Creature!" Harry called he heard a pop and said, "Help me clean out this room." Harry didn't see how wide Creatures eyes had grown when he had seen the now scar less Harry potter.

"Yes, Master Orion." Harry paused and turned around to look at Creature.

"What did you call me?"

"Master Orion Master Regulus's son Master Orion Lilith Black." Creature answered Harry sat down hard.

"Creature what makes you call me that."

"This place belongs to Master Regulus and only Master Orion can enter." Harry turned pale everything he was told was a lie he wasn't even a potter. It was a lot to take in.

"Creature, can you make me a cup of tea please this is a lot to take in without some." Harry/Orion said looking ill.

"Yes, Master Orion." Creature went off looking almost—God Forbid– happily. Orion shook his head slightly amused by how quickly Creature had gone from hating him to liking him. Harry paused.

"Oh, my God I'm related to Bealatrix."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N, I do not own Harry Potter. Honestly if I did why would I be writing here and not just publish it in a book? Anyway thank you to those that have read the first chapter and decided they liked the story enough to read the second.

~#~#~#~

Orion spent the next few days exploring his new home in detail, paying attention to every scrap of cloth, piece of paper, and crack in the manor. At the moment Orion was sipping tea while pouring over scrolls in the library trying to figure out how he got where he was and how it happened under all those fancy wards at Hogwarts. It was a secret and Orion hated secrets especially when he wasn't in on them. He sighed,

"Kreature, do you know who my mother was? I found no mention of her in any of my father's letters or in his journal." Orion asked scowling when Kreature just shook his head and went back to do whatever Kreature did in his free time. Orion sighed again, "Grandmother do you have any idea?" He asked turning to the portrait of Walburga Black that was guarding the entrance to a tunnel that led out to the grounds.

"Her name was Lilith and she was from a long line of pureblood wizards that's all you need to know." Orion frowned in concentration

"She died in childbirth didn't she, and Dad named me after her because of that didn't he? And then he died and Dumbledore got his ruddy paws on me and that's why I was stuck with the Dursleys. The real Harry Potter died when Voldemort did, didn't he?" Orion said working himself into a rage and sending things flying in every which direction with his magic. Walburga nodded scowling not at all impressed with Orion's temper tantrum.

"Stop that this instant Orion Black I will not have my grandson acting in this disgraceful manner!" Walburga snapped.

Orion was too far into his magic to hear her and opened his mouth in a silent scream that shook the foundations of the manor sending books skittering to the ground. His body shook with sobs as he finally stopped screaming and calmed down enough to get his magic in check.

"Why are they always dead, why are my parents always dead?"

~#~#~#~

Orion refused to speak to anyone for the remainder of the week and Kreacher had to beg him to eat more than a mouthful.

"Kreacher, I'm going to throw a party where only relatives are allowed to come unless they have explicit permission from me. It's time I got to know my real family." Orion said while staring out the window into the courtyard below.

"Yes, Master Orion, Kreacher will leave immediately." Orion Nodded and stood up and walked to the fireplace grabbing a handful of flu powder as he went.

"Diagon Alley."

Orion got home with time to spare and decided to check to make sure everything was ready for his family get-together in the evening. He wanted everything to be as close to perfect as possible so he wouldn't have to listen to them complain all night about how the lighting wasn't quite right or the furniture was to tacky that sort of thing.

Orion sighed looking at himself in the mirror one last time before he went down to greet his guests. His long wavy black hair was pulled back with an emerald ribbon that matched his silk shirt fantastically. His still very green eyes shone with a light reflecting secrets waiting to be told his pants were pure black and matched his shiny black shoes in color. He also wore a silver locket, which he had yet to figure out how to open, that had snakes spelling out OB in emerald hues. Satisfied that there was nothing else he could do to better his appearance Orion walked down elegantly towards the entrance hall.

~#~#~#~

The Malfoys came in expecting some obscure relative trying to gain favor with them so they were quite frankly shocked to see a fey like man gliding down the stairs to meet them.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." The young man said in a musical voice. "It's a pleasure to see you here, I half expected you not to come to see me. I am Orion Black son of Regulus and Lilith Black, How do you do?" Narcissa nearly fainted and Lucius turned pale.

Orion just smiled charmingly and led them to the grand ball room. "I hope you don't plan on telling anyone about me, not that they'd believe you, but it's still unnerving, for me at least. Oh, Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers are already here so yo have the option of speaking with them while I go great the next round of guests. If you will excuse me?" Orion said. The party went rather well and Orion had the chance to speak with everyone in turn and they to him. No fights broke out and no one insulted the décor.

~#~#~#~

Voldemort scowled at his deatheaters they were pathetic the only intelligent one is Severus Snape and Voldemort couldn't trust him because of his statis as a double agent for the dark, you never know with double agents. Lucius was supposed to have come back from a 'Family Get-together' and reported to him by now. Sadly he now had to punish the pretty thing it was a shame really of all his followers Lucius was his favorite. Voldemort sighed in annoyance, Lucius was well aware of his statis as Voldemort's favorite and had been overstepping the lines set down for all deatheaters lately, so it was about time for him to be put in his place.

"My Lord, I…"

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted at Lucius, watching as that pretty face scrunched up in pain his bron hair falling into his eyes as he watched lips pulled into a grim line his red eyes dead. "There better be a good explanation for your lateness." Voldemort said ending the cruciatus curse.

"My Lord he's Regulus's son." Voldemort snarled.

~#~#~#~

**THE BOY WHO LIVED TO VANISH**

_That's right Harry Potter the defeater of he who must not be named has disappeared. Witnesses say they saw Harry Potter last in Hogwarts' Great Hall where Harry Potter then reportedly disappeared in a flash of light and hasn't been seen since. Dumbledore claims that there is no way Harry left Hogwarts and as the search continues for the missing hero this reporter must ask if Harry Potter might be dead rather than missing._


End file.
